UNA APUESTA CONTIGO
by Simca90
Summary: "one shot" creo que el titulo dice mucho XD, pasen y disfruten de esta pequeña historia


HOLA!

**YA ESTOY A AQUI CON EL SEGUNDO One shot para INFINITY INFINYTUM, QUE ME CONTESTO CUMPLIENDO SU PALABRA, Y AUN QUE FUE DIFICIL POR QUE NO SABIA QUE HACER Y DESPUES DE UNA PLATICA CON CIERTA PERSONITA QUE TAL VEZ LEA ESTE FIC NACIO LA IDEA x9 Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE REGALO QUE LES HAGO EL DIA DE HOY QUE ES MI CUMPLE =)**

* * *

**Una apuesta contigo..**

Nee Lucy vamos por un helado:- dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su amiga pensativa

He, si:- dijo Lucy de manera distraída que no paso por alto de la vista de su amigo

Lucy, te sientes mal?:- pregunto Happy extrañado de verla tan ausente

No, no es nada de eso es solo que….:- se volvió a quedar pensando

Hoy Lucy esta rara:- Happy le susurro al oído a Natsu

Nee, Lucy por que no vamos a comer un helado?:- pregunto Natsu insistiéndole a su rubia amiga

Aja:- dijo ella de manera distraiga mientras que Natsu y Happy caminaban animadamente hacia la heladería, llevaron a rastras a Lucy pues seguía perdida en su mundo

De que sabor van a querer?:- pregunto un hombre regordete en la heladería y Happy rápidamente comento

Tienen alguno sabor a pescado?:- dijo con una cara inocente

No tenemos ese sabor:- dijo el mientras que Natsu rápidamente respondió alzando la mano

Yo quiero uno de.. de … fresa:- dijo Natsu rápidamente después de mucho pensarlo

Y tu Lucy?:- se volteo el felino para buscarla notando que ya había desaparecido

He adonde fue Lucy?:- pregunto Natsu buscándola con la mirada

Tal vez se canso de esperar:- dijo Happy encogiéndose de hombros

**Lucy pov:- **

Pero que habrá querido decir cana con eso?, tal vez me este sugestionando mucho, definitivamente no puede ser así… aun que y si… no, no:- dije sacudiendo mis locas ideas con las manos.

Tal vez mejor debo apurarme a escribir mi novela, esta vez no he avanzado mucho y siento que decepcionare a Levi-chan si no me apuro, pero es que están lento.

¿y empezando como le pediré a Natsu que me ayude? Moo… fije en un suspiro cansado cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el interior de mi habitación y en ella estaban los chicos

¿Qué hacen aquí?:- pregunte alterada al verlos quitados de la pena

Te estábamos esperando con un helado pero se derritió:- dijo Natsu con simpleza y una sonrisa

Ah…:- dije al ver el helado derretido sobre la mesa sobre…:- mi escrito!

Que pasa Lucy?:- me dijo Happy con su típica carita inocente de yo no fui

No puede ser! Se hecho a perder:- dije un poco preocupada

Ey Lucy estas rara:- me dijo Natsu mientras que yo me apresuraba a salvar mi escrito

No, estoy rara estoy molesta!:- dije para dejarlo en claro

Pero no es de ahorita, me estas ignorando:- me reclamo Natsu al instante

Así, normalmente la que es ignorada soy yo:- le dije mirándolo fijamente sin tomar en cuenta que la distancia entre nosotros se había reducido considerablemente

Yo no te ignoro… pero estas muy rara estos días, no te entiendo:- se quejo Natsu dando patadas al suelo

Claro, ahora resulta que eres inocente!, pero se acabo Natsu Dragneel:- le dije dedicándole una mirada furiosa

Es un reto?:- me dijo con una ceja alzada

Tómalo como quieras pero lárgate de mi casa por yo no te vuelvo a hablar!:- dije encolerizada.

Si eso es lo que quieres, veamos cuanto puedes durar:- me dijo Natsu saliendo por la ventana

**Happy pov:- **

Horas mas tarde en el gremio

Entonces Lucy aposto con Natsu de que no se van a hablar y el que lo haga primero pierde:- dije comiendo mi pescado, cuando vi a…

Charlie! Dije caminando hacia ella

Tal vez si le regalo un pescado esta vez le guste, aye!

Charlie toma!:- le dije ofreciéndole un pescado mientras que Natsu estaba pensativo en un rincón del gremio

Neko, esta bien:- me dijo ella con su linda cara de niña dura

Salamandra pareces deprimido:- se acerco Gajeel a Natsu

Es cierto lo que dicen! Natsu nii?:- se acerco también romeo

He?:- dijo sin ganas casi olvidando a mi amada Charlie!

Parece que le pego duro, no es de hombres deprimirse de esa manera!:- grito eufórico elfman

Ja ahora resulta que Lucy te va a dar una lección:- dijo Gray haciendo que Natsu saltara de la silla

Que dijiste copito de hielo?:- dijo Natsu parándose de frente a Gray

Dejar que una chica te de una lección eso es digno de verse:- dijo apoyando a Lucy

Nada, yo voy a ganar!:- dijo Natsu escupiendo fuego

Que te deprimes por algo así de simple, no merece que ella este interesada en ti idiota!:- dijo callando al momento en que había terminado de hablar

No se de que me estas hablando exhibicionista:- dijo Natsu… aun sigue siendo lento

Gray tu ropa:- dijo cana sentada en una mesa cercana

Cuando…:- dijo buscando sus prendas extraviadas por ahora

Otra vez pelean?:- pregunto Wendy cuando se acerco

Lo que pasa es que Lucy aposto con Natsu que no le va a hablar:-. Dije yo terminándome mi pescado

Ya veo… Lucy no le ha dicho nada a Natsu-san verdad?:- pregunto Wendy curiosa

Solo lo que se dijeron esta mañana, aye!:- dije yo empezando mi siguiente pescado

Así pasaron las horas y un par de días… Natsu y Lucy no se hablaban hasta que llego al gremio Erza…

Ya veo, así que por eso no se hablan ese par:- dijo Erza pensativa

Hablare con Natsu:- dijo Erza en busca de Natsu momentos mas tarde

Ahora discúlpate:- le dijo Erza a Natsu

No, no quiero y tampoco pienso perder:- dijo el solo haciendo que Erza lo golpeara mas y se lo llevara arrastrando

**Lucy pov:- **

Tonta, tonta, tonta, eso es lo que soy como se me ocurre pelarme de esa manera con Natsu, pero peor aun no se como disculparme, me porte un poco mal con el.

Entonces mi vista se poso en el que estaba sentado del otro lado del gremio cuando, vi que se acerco Levi

Lu-chan, como sigues?:- me dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa

Pues aun no se como disculparme:- le dije preocupada

Y por que no vas y solo le hablas:- me dijo ella un tanto seria

Si, creo que eso es lo correcto, pero…:- no termine de decir la frase por que Erza venia arrastrando a Natsu

Entonces solo la vi venir con una aura oscura a su alrededor que me hizo temblar, y luego el golpe me dejo inconciente.

Momentos mas tarde me encontraba, dentro de un pequeño lugar, encerrada a oscuras al lado de Natsu, ¿y como se que es el?, simplemente escucharlo murmurar me hace darme cuenta de que es el

Me pregunto si estará despierto?, así me acerque cuidadosamente a el, pues en una ocasión me había golpeado cuando estaba dormido.

Lucy…:- dijo el haciendo que me sobresaltara

Seguro que esta dormido, dije yo soltando un suspiro de alivio

Nee… Lucy… sabes a mí… me gustas:- término diciendo en medio de esa oscuridad y yo automáticamente me volvía un farol rojo, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar... yo le gusto a Natsu…¿Cómo se supone que debo responder?... pero esta dormido no?

A mí también me gustas Natsu:- dije en un apenas audible susurro

Repentinamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, en un suave y tierno beso… ¿Qué no se supone que estaba durmiendo?...

¡Quiero que seas mía Lucy?:- me dijo y estaba segura que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Pero perdiste!:- le dije haciendo que se parara

Que?... no es cierto yo gane Lucy:- me dijo derrumbando la puerta de una patada dejando al descubierto a los espías de la situación

Perdedores, que quede claro que partir de hoy Lucy es mía!:- grito el ,tomándome por la cintura

Pero.. yo a que ho.. Déjalo:- deje escapar un suspiro en señal de rendición

Creo que si estará bien por ahora pero eso me recuerda…

Natsu como tu perdiste tienes que hacer algo por mi:- le dije con una tierna sonrisa mientas que los demás siguen como en una especie de estado de shock y otros le pagaban a cana.

No puedo creer que tuvieras razón:- dijo Gajeel terminando de pagar a cana

Eso me recuerda, Natsu… tu tienes que cumplir con tu castigo dije mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro

Que? No podemos dejarlo así? :- dijo Natsu con reproche

No, quiero que tu…:- le dije susurrando al oído

Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien:- me dijo el con un ligero sonrojo

**Natsu pov:- **

No se por que estaba haciendo esto, es mas ni yo mismo se en que momento me había involucrado pero solo a Lucy se le puede ocurrir este tipo de cosas.

Pero a pesar de que he perdido una apuesta con ella he ganado algo mas, recordando el dulce momento de esa suave sensación.

Pero demonios salir vestido de bebe por la ciudad no es nada agradable!, pero perder no esta tan malo o si… Lucy

* * *

**JAJAJA Y QUE TAL?**

**BUENO LA VERDAD SIENTO QUE SE ME SALIO UNPOCO DE LA IDEA ORIGINAL PERO IGUAL ME GUSTO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS =)**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**ATT:- SIMCA90**


End file.
